


Эдди хлопает громче всех

by Klodwig



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Не больше, чем зарисовка про человека, который научился любить себя.





	Эдди хлопает громче всех

Эдди хлопает громче всех.

И свистит. Свистит и хлопает, отчего свежеобъявленный муж Энн крепче сжимает её в объятиях и целует так, словно сейчас съест. Не съест, правда. В них летят лепестки и прочая свадебная мишура, невеста в белом, жених в черном, а Эдди — в кошмарно дорогом костюме, который Энни же ему и подарила с год назад.

Все так счастливы — а Эдди счастливее всех. Ему действительно легко на душе: он бы взлетел — если бы мог и если бы не боялся высоты. Как смешно — он до сих пор боится высоты. Наверное, это все, чего он до сих пор боится. Молодожены наконец-то отцепляются друг от друга, и у невесты щеки краснее маков.

— **Красиво,** — сообщает голос в голове, и Эдди не переспрашивает, что именно. У Венома такое странное понимание красоты, что ему его не понять — он и не пытается. Красиво — невеста красивая, жених красивый, лепестки, летящие в них, красивые, Эдди в костюме красивый, чьи-то внутренности, которые вчера летели во все стороны, тоже были красивые…

И вкусные. Эдди наконец-то распробовал. Настолько распробовал, что последнюю вырезку, которую купил, сожрал сырой, отрезая куски ножом и слушая одобрительное урчание изнутри.

Эдди безумнее всех.

Наверное, только ему пришло бы в голову сравнивать существо, живущее в нем — жуткое, зубастое, кровожадное, — с котом. Большим опасным котом, любящим охоту, еду, тепло, смотри, Эдди, я принес тебе добычу, смотри, какая птичка, смотри, какая мышка, смотри, какой большой мужик был, мы отгрызли ему голову… Давай оттянемся этим вечером здесь, а потом пойдем домой и там закончим эту ночь, не до конца превращаясь в кого-то из нас, давай перевьемся, мы любим, когда тепло и мокро, мы любим, когда ты стонешь, мы любим себя, женщина в телевизоре говорила, что любить себя — очень важно, а мы ведь одно, да?

Эдди улыбается шире всех.

Энни так счастлива — и он счастлив, что она счастлива без него. Потому что так бывает — это жизнь — хорошая женщина нашла себе хорошего мужа с хорошей профессией. А Эдди завел себе кота — **кота** — и этот кот его любит, в отличие от того, что жил с ними прежде — сейчас ему совершенно не интересно, покормили ли пушистого засранца с утра или забыли за беготней. Для своего у него всегда есть припрятанная шоколадка или упаковка чипсов, за которые его наградят — так, что никому о награде лучше не знать.

Эдди послушнее всех.

Другая тетка в телевизоре сказала, что очень важно принять себя, и он послушался и принял. И его приняли — ворчащего, упрямого, по-человечески слабого, со своими заскоками, любящего поспорить и вместе с тем послушно принимающего всю своеобразную заботу в свою сторону. Эдди, мы вылечили нашу печень, Эдди, мы подлатали наше сердце, смотри, как хорошо наше тело, как замечательно оно реагирует на наши игры, какое оно сильное, когда мы вместе, как…

**Эдди Эдди Эдди Эдди**

Эдди хлопает громче всех.


End file.
